Your Gesture Says I Like You
by Cloverssi
Summary: Baekhyun yang seorang homophobic dan sejak kecil trauma dengan gay selalu berteman dengan para yeoja, sialnya saat ia kelas 2 SMA ia malah dijebloskan kedalam penjara neraka yang tidak lain adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Apakah tempat itu akan menjadi surga ataukah neraka bagi si cerewet Byun Baekhyun?/CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL
1. Chapter 1

You're Gesture Says I Love You

(TEASER~)

 **"Aku masih menyukai perempuan!"**

 **"Lalu kenapa wajahmu merona begitu?"**

 **"Sial mengapa jantungku berdebar-debar?!"**

 **"Karena kau mencintainya, Baek"**

Baekhyun yang seorang homophobic dan sejak kecil trauma dengan gay selalu berteman dengan para yeoja, sialnya saat ia kelas 2 SMA ia malah dijebloskan kedalam penjara neraka yang tidak lain adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki. Apakah tempat itu akan menjadi surga ataukah neraka bagi si cerewet Byun Baekhyun?


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Gesture Says I Like You**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Pair: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, etc**

 **Disclaimer: original story. Cerita punya saya tapi cast milik semua**

 **WARNING: YAOI, B X B, BOYS LOVE, OOC, typho(s)**

 **YANG HOMOPHOBIC JANGAN BACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Di suatu hari terakhir liburan semester yang damai di Seoul, sepasang suara yang saling berdebat menggema dari rumah kediaman Byun.

"Eomma kumohon jangan lakukan hal ini padaku!"seorang lelaki berwajah manis berlutut di lantai sambil menarik-narik kaki ibunya yang tampak enggan.

"Tidak bisa Baek, keputusanku dengan ayahmu sudah bulat"wanita bertubuh ramping itu berkata dengan teganya sambil terus berusaha membebaskan kakinya.

"Andwee eomma~!"air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata indah si lelaki manis.

"ASTAGA BYUN BAEKHYUN IBU HANYA INGIN MEMASUKKANMU KE SEKOLAH KHUSUS LAKI-LAKI!"

Tunggu...

What the hell?!

"Bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang dengar? Orang bisa salah sangka mengira aku akan menjualmu pada ahjusshi-ahjusshi tua!"omel Byun Heechul melongok keluar jendela memastikan tak ada reaksi aneh dari orang-orang diluar. Salahkan sendiri putranya yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Dan kenyataannya memang seperti itu"lelaki manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu bangkit berdiri dan memasang pose yang lebih bermartabat, namun masih dalam mode merajuk.

Heechul menatap putra bungsunya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baekhyun ini semua demi kebaikanmu nak!"

"Kebaikan apanya, aku tidak mau!"

"Seongsaenim merekomendasikan sekolah ini untukmu sayang~"Baekhyun berdecih.

Tentu saja, pasti ibunya sudah terhasut oleh pembicaraan wali kelas Baekhyun pada saat pertemuan orangtua kemarin.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Aish eomma sudahlah kenapa aku juga harus ikut sih?"Baekhyun menggerutu ketika Heechul menyeretnya paksa ke dalam kantor guru._

" _Ssh diamlah! Seongsaenim menyuruhmu ikut"Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Setahunya saat pertemuan orangtua, siswa tidak diikut sertakan namun jika iya itu berarti ada masalah._

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

 _Cklek_

" _Ah mari silakan masuk Ny. Byun!"wajah keriput Kim Seongsaenim muncul dari balik pintu dan mempersilakan Baekhyun serta ibunya masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk duduk._

" _Seonsaenim ada masalah apa dengan anak saya yang bodoh ini? Apakah nilainya kurang memuaskan? Apakah dia berkelahi?"Heechul langsung menyasar dengan pertanyaan sementara Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas._

 _Kim Seongsaenim terkekeh._

" _Tidak Ny. Byun nilai putra anda cukup bagus dan ia juga tak pernah terlibat masalah serius" Baekhyun menyeringai pada ibunya mendengar itu._

" _Lalu kenapa kami dipanggil?"Tanya Heechul bingung._

" _Sebenarnya... pihak sekolah merasakan ada yang salah dengan pergaulan anak Anda"_

 _Mata Heechul dan Baekhyun melebar bersamaan mendengar itu. Heechul men-death glare Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera menggeleng cepat dengan ngeri untuk membela diri._

" _Para guru di sekolah telah mengamati... bahwa sepertinya Baekhyun selama ini hanya bergaul dengan para siswi saja. Ah memang dalam pertemanan tak memandang bulu jenis gender, namun untuk kasus Baekhyun dia benar-benar hanya berteman dengan siswi-siswi saja. Saat istirahat ia pun hanya mengobrol di kelas dengan beberapa teman perempuan sedangkan para anak lelaki berlarian dan berolahraga. Bukankah ini tak wajar untuk anak lelaki seumuran putra anda?"ucap Kim Seongsaenim._

 _Heechul langsungmenoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatapnya geram._

" _rumah"ucap Heechul penuh penekanan di setiap katanya sementara Baekhyun bergidik._

" _Tenang Ny. Byun. Untuk mengantisipasi keadaan itu, pihak sekolah telah merekomendasi- kan beberapa sekolah ternama untuk sekolah lanjutan Baekhyun nanti"Seongsaenim berucap demikian sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari lacinya lalu menghamparkannya di atas meja._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap adegan dimana wali kelasnya menawarkan beberapa sekolah pilihan pada ibunya yang tentu sekarang sudah berada ditangan Heechul dan membuat Baekhyun sudah pasti dijebloskan kedalam penjara neraka bernama sekolah khusus laki-laki itu.

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana?"Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada juga. Sepertinya sifat egois dan keras kepalanya memang menurun dari Heechul.

"Tidak ada penolakan Byun Baekhyun sayang"Heechul berkata dengan nada manis yang namun terdengar berbahaya bagi Baekhyun.

"Oh bisa saja aku ini juga anak lelaki, eomma. Aku bisa saja kabur dari rumah saking setresnya" Baekhyun mencoba lebih keras.

"Anak cengeng sepertimu tidak mungkin kabur. Kalau kau berani melakukannya eomma tinggal memasukkanmu ke sekolah putra berasrama dan melarangmu pulang ke rumah selama 3 tahun"

"EOMMA ANDWE!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah anak manis dan jangan membantah!"

Sepertinya Baekhyun masih harus belajar 10 tahun untuk mengalahkan adu argumen dengan ibu iblisnya ini.

"Belajarlah sedikit dari Baekboom, dia tidak pernah menyusahkan eomma" Baekhyun berdecih. Lagi-lagi ibunya membanding-bandingkannya lagi dengan Baekboom.

"Eomma sudahlah jangan membandingkan kami seperti itu" Ucap sebuah suara yangmembuat Heechul dan Bekhyun menoleh.

Seorang namja berambut kecokelatan yang mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun memasuki ruang keluarga tempat di mana Baekhyun dan Ibunya berdebat.

Dia Byun Baekboom, anak sulung keluarga Byun dan kakak semata wayang Baekhyun yang berusia 7 tahun lebih tua.

"Setiap orang kan berbeda" Baekboom mengambil air dari lemari es lalu menenggaknya.

Heechul kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tak enak, merasa bersalah mungkin? Sementara Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri, merasa dibela. Dari dulu kakaknya yang sempurna itu memang sangat baik padanya...

"Dan tentu saja Baekhyun mana mungkin menyamai levelku yang jauh berada di atasnya?" Baekboom mulai terbahak dan Baekhyun langsung menyambar bantal sofa terdekat.

..dan juga sangat menyebalkan.

"Ah appeo appeo, mianhe Baek.." Baekboom menamengi wajahnya ketika Baekhyun berusaha memukulinya dengan bantal sofa.

"Sudah,sudah" Heechul mau tak mau tersenyum melihat kelakuan kedua putranya yang walaupun sudah besar tapi kelakuannya masih seoerti anak-anak.

"Baekhyun maaf eomma sudah membandingkanmu, tapi eomma tak bisa lagi mengubah keputusan untuk memasukkanm ke sekolah putra karena aku sudah terlanjur membayar biaya pendaftarannya. Malam ini istirahatlah yang cukup. Kau juga Baekboom"

Heechul mengelus kepala kedua anak lelakinya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun mengela nafas. Ia melirik kakaknya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Hyung, boleh aku bicara denganmu?"

Baekboom yang mengerti bahwa adiknya itu sedang ada masalah dan perlu orang untuk dicurhati pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Kepikiran soal sekolah barumu?"tanya Baekboom duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ne hyung, aku harus bagaimana?"Baekhyun mengambil tempat di sebelah kakaknya.

Baekboom menatap adiknya yang tampak pucat dengan simpati.

"Aku sudah dengar masalahnya tadi. Menurutku tak masalah kau berteman dengan yeoja"

"Benar hyung! Masa gara-gara itu eomma memaksaku masuk sekolah putra?!semua teman yeojaku baik, aku pun cocok dengan mereka.. apa di mata orang lain itu terlihat aneh? Itu kan bukan tindak kejahatan hyung!" Baekhyun meledak.

"Memang benar Baekhyun itu tidak aneh dan tak ada seorangpun yang melarangmu berteman dengan yeoja"

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Kenapa seonsaenim sampai berkata begitu?! Aku-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Baekboom meletakkan jarinya di pertengahan bibirnya.

"Baekhyun mereka hanya khawatir melihatmu, mereka pikir namja seumuranmu harusnya berteman dengan namja juga, bukannya yeoja, Baek." Ucap Baekboom serius.

"Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa berdekatan dengan namja" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Baekboom menghela nafas.

"Trauma itu belum hilang rupanya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kaku.

"Baiklah,tak masalah. Lambat laun kau pasti akan terbiasa jika bersekolah di sekolah khusus putra. Aku akan membantumu semampuku."

"Hyung.."

"Kau harus mencoba dulu besok, Baek. Jangan takut, itu sekolah rekomendasi wali kelasmu kan? Aku mendukungmu"

"Hyung.. gomawo.." Senyum manis perlahan megembang di bibir tipis Baekhyun hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya.

Baekboom sedikit tertegun saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun ia membalas pelukan itu sambil mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau tidur ya, Baek" ucap Baekboom ketika mereka memisahkan diri.

"Ne. Mian merepotkanmu hyung"

"Gwaenchana, selamat tidur" Baekboom tersenyum dan mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah curhat dengan kakaknya itu.

Namja manis itu pun berbaring di ranjangnya dan menarik selimut ke dagunya dan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Sampai ia terbawa ke alam mimpi.

 **++TBC++**

 **A/N:**

Author seneng banget akhirnya bisa serius bikin ff. Maaf kalo chapter satunya kepanjangan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Aku author baru di FFN dan masih Smp jadi mungkin gak sejago kak Sayaka Dini atau author lain yang lebih berpengalaman. Chapter ini saya ketik buru-buru karena besok seharian saya hiatus harus belajar buat ulangan -_-

Tapi kalau kalian merasa senang atau mengargai FF saya, kalian bisa meninggalkan kesan atau jejak berupa review atau PM. Kalau komentarnya positif, saya bakal lanjut tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ya mungkin agak males-malesan gitu deh ngetiknya :v

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terimaksaih...

 **P.S.:** Ini gak sempet aku edit karena keburu-buru

 **P.S.S.:** Aku bingung ini bakal jadi prolog atau chapter 1 yang jelas aku bakal tetep lanjut


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Gesture Says I Like You**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **And other...**

 **Disclaimer: original story. Cerita punya saya tapi cast milik semua**

 **WARNING: YAOI, B X B, BOYS LOVE, OOC, typho(s)**

 **YANG HOMOPHOBIC JANGAN BACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu aktifitas di rumah kediaman Byun kembali sibuk karena masa liburan telah selesai. Baekboom dan Kyuhyun,sang kepala keluarga, telah duduk di meja makan sementara Heechul berlarian kesana kemari untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Ketika Heechul membawa sarapan porsi 4 orang ke meja, ia bingung melihat satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Baekhyun mana?"

"Sepertinya masih belum selesai" jawab Baekboom melirik ke arah tangga yang menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Heechul mendongak menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di sudut ruangan dan melotot.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN LEKAS TURUN, NAK!"

Baekboom dan Kyuhyun tak memberikan reaksi ketika Heechul menaiki tangga ke lantai 2 dengan tergesa. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehebohan ibu dan anak yang sama-sama cerewet itu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Baekhyun yang baru saja selesai menata rambutnya kini mulai mengerang frustasi karena ia tak kunjung bisa mengikat dasinya. Seragam sekolah Baekhyun dulu tidak memakai dasi, dan anak pemalas seperti Baekhyun tentunya tak mau repot-repot mempelajari caranya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, LEKAS TURUN NAK!"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar teriakan melengking dari lantai satu. Ia tahu pasti itu suara ibunya, dan jika didengar dari nada suaranya ibunya sedang marah. Baekhyun panik dan semakin brutal mengenakan dasinya secara acak namun belum satu menit berlalu pintu kamarnya sudah menjeblak terbuka dan Heechul berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat mendengar nada bicara ibunya yang terdengar normal.

"Aku tak bisa memakai dasi, eomma" Baekhyun cengengesan sambil menunjuk dasi yang terikat di lehernya tak keruan.

Demi tuhan, Heechul ingin sekali membenturkan kepala putra bungsunya ke dinding agar otaknya setidaknya dapat berfungsi dengan normal.

Namun karena sedang dikejar waktu, Heechul tak melaksanakan niat nistanya itu dan membuka ikatan kacau dasi pada leher Baekhyun.

"Uhukk- eomma!" Protes Baekhyun di kala merasakan lehernya tercekik akibat Heechul menarik dasi ke lehernya begitu kerasnya.

"Sekarang pakai blazermu dan ambil tas! Waktumu tinggal 15 menit lagi" Heechul keluar dari kamar Baekhyun setelah ia selesai memakaikan dasi pada putra manjanya itu.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal namun ia tetap memakai blazer abu-abunya tanpa mengancingnya dan menyambar tas ranselnya lalu turun ke lantai satu.

Benar saja, tiba di lantai satu Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak punya waktu lagi sampai-sampai Heechul menjejalkan paksa roti ke dalam mulut Baekhyun selagi ia memakai sepatunya.

 _Tiin_

 _Tiin_

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar dari halaman.

"Cepat Baekhyun, Baekboom sudah menunggu" Heechul memburu Baekhyun membuat gerakan Baekhyun semakin berantakan.

"Baekboom-hyung? Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi menatap ibunya.

"Dia mengantarmu"

"Eomma andwe, aku kan bisa naik mobil sendiri!" Baekhyun langsung membantah.

"Kau tahu alamat sekolahnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu jangan banyak protes dan ikuti saja kakakmu!" Heechul mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari pintu depan.

"Selamat berjuang, Baek!" tak lupa Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di meja makan berseru.

Di halaman, Baekboom sudah siap dengan mobil Lamborghini hitamnya bak supir.

"Hati-hati, jangan bolos dan merepotkan para guru!" Heechul mengecup sekilas dahi anaknya itu.

"Eomma pikir aku berandalan?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan memasuki mobil, mengambil tempat di sebelah Baekboom.

"Hati-hati ya!" Heechul berseru.

Hingga mobil Baekboom keluar dari halaman pun mereka masih bisa melihat Heechul yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Hyung, apakah cukup waktunya?" Baekhyun mengecek jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Ibunya benar-benar tidak main-main ketika mengatakan bahwa waktunya memang tinggal sedikit, dan Baekhyun tak mau ia terlambat di hari pertamanya.

"Berapa menit lagi?" tanya Baekboom.

"Eumm.. 10 menit hyung"

"Oke" sahut Baekboom. "Sudah pasang sabuk pengaman, Baek?"

"Eh? Su- sudah hyung"

"Bersiaplah" Baekboom menyeringai.

Dan Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti arti di balik seringaian itu ketika Baekboom menginjak pedal gas keras-keras.

...

Baekhyun berjalan lemas sambil menggotong ranselnya. Sekarang lelaki berwajah manis itu telah tiba di depan sekolah barunya, Samgyeok High School tanpa terlambat. Baekboom benar-benar bisa membawanya dalam waktu 5 menit untuk sampai padahal jarak rumah mereka dan sekolah cukup jauh. Dengan bayaran rasa mual di perut Baekhyun tentunya akibat cara menyetir Baekboom yang seperti menyetir roller coaster.

Kaki Baekhyun berhenti melangkah ketika ia baru berjalan 1 meter dari gerbang. Benar-benar sekolah khusus lelaki. Sejauh mata memandang Baekhyun hanya melihat sosok-sosok bertubuh raksasa dan berwajah sangar.

Baekhyun merasakan tiba-tiba perutnya bergolak yang tak ada hubungannya dengan rasa mual saat disetiri Baekboom tadi. Seluruh tubuh mungilnya gemetar dan keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

" **Tubuhmu indah, anak kecil"**

" **Wajahnya benar-benar manis"**

" **Bagaimana kalau kita cicipi sedikit?"**

Baekhyun menggelengkan keras kepalanya begitu kalimat-kalimat itu bergaung di telinganya. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Mungkinkah ia kini juga mengalami delusi? Nafas Baekhyun terasa sesak, kepalanya mulai pening dengan campuran antara delusi-delusi itu dan suara-suara berat obrolan di sekitarnya.

"Hei, jangan berdiri di sini saja nona!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh pada sumber suara di belakangnya dan mendapati seorang namja berambut brunette yang mempunyai tinggi sepantaran dengannya tengah berkacak pinggang.

"K-Kau namja? Maaf kukira.." Si rambut brunette memekik kaget memandang Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Gwaenchana. Tapi hm, kau memanggilku nona tadi?!" Protes Baekhyun merasakan kesadarannya perlahan mulai kembali.

"Hehe mianhe habisnya wajahmu manis sih."

Baekhyun tak terima mendengar itu. Lawan bicaranya sendiri itu juga terlihat manis seperti perempuan. Tubuh pendek, mata berbinar, senyum manis, dan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda. Baekhyun juga akan mengira lelaki berwajah cantik itu perempuan jika seandainya ia tak ingat bahwa ini adalah sekolah khusus lelaki.

"Eh kau tidak masuk kelas?" pertanyaan si lelaki bermata berkilau seperti rusa(?) itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Aku sebenarnya murid baru, jadi aku tidak begitu tahu tempatnya" aku Baekhyun.

"Ah murid baru rupanya. Sudah tahu masuk kelas mana?"

"Ne, aku di kelas 2-D" Baekhyun teringat kakaknya yang memberitahunya tadi saat di mobil.

"Woah 2-D?! Kebetulan aku juga 2D. Mau sama-sama?" Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi si namja china yang sedikit heboh sepertinya. Namun Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti namja itu masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

...

...

"Kelas 2-D di lantai 2"

Baekhyun mengikuti si pemilik mata bulat itu bak seorang anak kecil yang takut kehilangan ibunya di mall. Sekolah ini benar-benar tidak main main luasnya, kalau ia datang seorang dia mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar tersesat.

"Ah ya dari tadi kita ngobrol terus tanpa saling mengetahui nama. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau?" Baekhyun mencoba akrab dengan menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Xi Luhan" yang lebih tinggi tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun yang berjemari lentik dan putih.

"Xi? Marga China.. kau orang China?!"

"Benar. Aku pindah ke Korea 7 tahun yang lalu,jadi sudah terbiasa" Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Hee.. namamu pun feminim seperti wajahmu!" ledek Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka nama itu!" Luhan cemberut.

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling dorong. Sepertinya mereka mulai cocok. Sama sekali tak peduli bahwa koridor saat itu sedang penuh dan banyak murid lain yang menatap mereka dengan malas atau tak suka karena merasa terganggu. Sampai..

BRUGH

Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya membentur seseorang.

"M-Maafkan a.." Baekhyun cepat-cepat berbalik dan ia tertegun ketika matanya bersinggungan dengan onyx bersorot tajam dan dingin itu.

Semua pergerakan Baekhyun terhenti. Seluruh konsentrasinya sepertinya telah tertuju sepenuhnya pada lelaki tampan berambut kelabu itu. Mata coklatnya terlihat tajam menghipotisnya, hidung mancung, tubuh tegap dan jangkung, serta bibirnya yang semerah apel masak. Penampilannya terlihat sangar sekaligus manis tapi tetap saja menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimana jika ia nanti pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan babak belur? Ia sering nonton di drama-drama atau komik yang pemerannya berandalan biasanya langsung marah begitu ditabrak sedikit waktu di koridor-koridor.

Baekhyun bimbang. Ia ingin segera kabur agar tak terlibat masalah lebih jauh namun kaki pendeknya itu tak mau diajak kompromi. Luhan yang kini hanya besembunyi di balik punggungnya pun sama sekali tak membantu.

Ketika namja jangkung itu mendekatinya, Baekhyun mulai beringsut mundur. Ia sudah siap saja menerima pukulan di wajahnya, namun itu tak terjadi. Bibir penuh berwarna merah itu membuka celah sedikit hingga tampak deretan rapi gigi seputih susu, dan mendesis.

"Hati-hati"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar bagaimana beratnya suara itu terdengar seperti suara seorang ahjusshi. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mengomentari langsung suaranya maupun meminta maaf dengan lebih layak, namja berambut abu-abu itu sudah melenggang ke arah berlawanan dengan murid lainnya. Tak lupa bagaimana seorang namja lain yang juga jangkung dan berkulit seputih susu menyeringai pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya mengikuti si namja berambut kelabu pergi.

"Mau ke mana mereka?" Baekhyun bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Astaga Baekhyun tahukah siapa orang yang kau tabrak tadi itu?!" Luhan histeris sendiri.

Baekhyun menggeleng imut.

"Dia Park Chanyeol! Astaga dia itu pangeran di sekolah kita Baek. Kapten tim basket yang handal sekali! Semua piala kejuaraan basket antar sekolah dapat diraih karena sebagian besar perannya, kau tahu?" Luhan bicara penuh obsesi seperti seorang maniak.

Pangeran? Hm itu konyol tapi soal Basket itu Baekhyun bisa mengerti jika ia melihat postur Chanyeol yang jangkung tadi.

"Well.. lalu namja satunya yang seperti albino itu siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Wajah Luhan langsung berubah drastis dan senyumnya langsung tergantikan oleh cibiran.

"Oh Sehun, teman karib Chanyeol"

"Hei hei kenapa wajahmu langsung masam begitu ketika membahasnya?" Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi kusut Luhan yang lebih terlihat ke kesal.

"Ah sudahlah tak perlu membahasnya. Ayo kita masuk kelas, Baek. Kita menghambat arus." Luhan menarik Baekhyun pergi tanpa mengindahkan omelan penasaran dari namja berambut keokelatan itu, namun karena mendapati bahwa mereka benar-benar menghambat arus para siswa, Baekhyun pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret-seret sperti kantong beras oleh sahabat barunya itu.

...

...

Sementara itu di tempat lain..

"Menggelikan, kenapa tadi sikapmu sok keren begitu?" Oh Sehun terkekeh menatap sahabatnya.

"Biar saja. Selain itu dia membuatku kaget, kukira dia yeoja" Chanyeol menyahut acuh.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Sepertinya iya" sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas membentuk serinngai mempesona.

 **++TBC++**

 **A/N:**

 **Yaa kembali lagi dengan ff ini. Di sekolah aku terus kepikiran sama nih ff dan aku berusaha pengen update secepatnya sebelum aku UTS.**

 **Di awal sebenernya aku pengen ngebuat Kyungsoo yang pertama-tama jadi sahabatnya Baekhyun. Tapi karena Kyungsoo orangnya kan tenang, ya udah aku ganti Luhan aja yang orangnya berisik.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **(Ice Cream), (Park Shita), (SHINeeexo), (baelight), (Richa Byun926), (Claudy), (JungKimCaca), (Prince Rathena), (baekkiyeols), (AbiBaek), (Skymoebius), (tyasearu25), (Hyunbee)**

 **Dan yang udah Fav/Follow ff ini. Bagi yang pake akun udah aku bales lewat PM tapi yg gak pake akun lain kali ya saya bales satu-satu^^**

 **Terimakasih banyak semuanya yang udah nyemangatin aku, aku bener-bener terharu karena ini FF pertama yang aku publish. Tanpa dukungan kalian mungkin FF ini bakal mandek di tengah jalan.**

 **Jadi, masih berminat mereview untuk chapter ini?**

 **xx 16 September 2015 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Gesture Says I Like You**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **And other...**

 **Disclaimer: original story. Cerita punya saya tapi cast milik semua**

 **WARNING: YAOI, B X B, BOYS LOVE, OOC, typho(s)**

 **YANG HOMOPHOBIC JANGAN BACA!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT**

 **Hope you enjoy this story~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan kelas dengan gugup. Seongsaenim menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri berhubung dia murid baru. Dan kini berpuluh pasang mata namja memandang Baekhyun dengan kagum sambil sesekali berbisik-bisik samar, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak tahu sebabnya.

Oh ayolah masa Baekhyun tidak tahu ia ditatap begitu lapar oleh teman-teman barunya adalah karena penampilan malu-malu kucingnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu? Tapi Baekhyun yang sepertinya kelewat polos-atau bodoh-itu tidak menyadarinya, yang jelas ditatap intens seperti barang langka pajangan museum begitu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika yang melakukannya adalah namja-namja berwajah sangar.

"Ah.. annyeonghaseyo aku Byun Baekhyun, bangapseumnida~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat semua siswa di kelas itu tertegun dan berdecak kagum.

"Kau manis sekali~ jangan-jangan kau yeoja?" Seorang namja berwajah kotak berseru dengan tidak elitnya dari bangkunya dan langsung mendapat sorakan "huu" dari para siswa lainnya.

Baekhyun melotot.

"A-Aku namja tulen" bantahnya tak terima.

"Mohon maafkan si idiot Jongdae ini Baekhyun, otaknya sudah lama bergeser jadi bicaranya kebanyakan tidak bermutu seperti orang mabuk!" tepis seorang namja chinese bermata panda.

"Yak Tao! Seenaknya saja menyebutku idiot dan seperti orang mabuk!" Si wajah kotak berkata kesal.

"Lalu? Kau kan memang idiot! Mana ada yeoja yang memakai celana dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus lelaki?"

"Mungkin saja ada! Siapa tahu Baekhyun itu yeoja yang menyamar sebagai namja seperti Sulli di drama To The Beautiful You!"

"Ck, drama picisan begitu pun kau tonton?" Sela Luhan, tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan, rusa idiot!"seru si wajah kotak yang ternyata bernama Jongdae itu dengan kesal, tak terima drama favorite yang dibintangi idolanya dibilang picisan.

"Kau yang idiot!"

"Sudahlah, kalian sesama idiot jangan saling mengejek." namja bermata bulat yang duduk di sudut berucap dengan malas membuat tawa meledak seketika di dalam kelas itu.

"Ya-Yak kalian semua tenang!" Seongsaenim merasa kewalahan dengan keributan yang mulai tidak wajar.

Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di depan kelas hanya mengulum senyum. Awalnya ia jengkel dikira yeoja oleh si wajah kotak tadi, tapi melihat semua keakraban dan canda tawa para penghuni kelas, Baekhyun yakin kelas itu akan menyenangkan meskipun muridnya namja semua. Sepertinya sekolah khusus lelaki memang tidak semenakutkan yang Baekhyun kira.

BRAK

Semua menoleh ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan 2 sosok menjulang masuk. Mata Baekhyun melotot dan tubuhnya menegang ketika ia mengenali sosok berambut kelabu yang berjalan paling depan.

"Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun, tahukah sekarang jam berapa? Kalian telat 20 menit dari jam masuk!" tegur seongsaenim menunjuk jam yang tergantung di sudut kelas.

"Josonghamnida seongsaenim, kami tak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap Sehun sopan, sementara Park Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan gaya angkuh

Seongsaenim kelihatannya ingin menegur lebih keras lagi dan memberikan hukuman, namun tatapan tajam dari kedua namja jangkung itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat dan hanya mempersilakan mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Mata Baekhyun bersiborok dengan onyx Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol melewatinya, dan lagi-lagi tubuh Baekhyun membeku oleh sorot dingin itu. Namun Chanyeol memutus kontak dan berjalan melewati Baekhyun menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan belakang bersama Sehun.

"Eh.. ehm, baiklah mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Ahn-seongsaenim berdeham.

"Seongsaenim, aku belum tahu harus duduk di mana." Baekhyun menginterupsi sebelum kehadirannya benar-benar dilupakan.

"Ah maaf, benar juga." Seongsaenim memandang berkeliling kelas, sementara Baekhyun melihat di deretan belakang Luhan melambai padanya. Beberapa siswa lain termasuk namja mata panda serta namja berwajah kotak tadi malah mengacungkan tangan terang-terangan menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelah mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah terisi.

"Mungkin kau duduk di sebelah Park Chanyeol saja."

Jantung Baekhyun nyaris berhenti mendengar nama itu disebut, bersamaan dengan erangan kecewa dari beberapa orang yang sudah mengincar Baekhyun.

"Tapi seongsaenim, Chanyeol kan sudah duduk dengan Sehun!" Seru kesal seorang namja imut bernama Taemin, yang mendapat gumam setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Sehun, kau pindah dengan Xi Luhan."

Kejutan kedua. Kali ini Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana rahang Luhan yang langsung jatuh dan raut wajahnya berubah kusut.

Namun yang membuat Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi adalah Sehun yang langsung berdiri tanpa protes dari bangkunya dan pindah duduk di sebelah Luhan. Baekhyun ingin tertawa ketika melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin berubah kusut, namun ia menahannya dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Bakhyun kau bisa duduk sekarang." Suara Ahn-seongsaenim membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mengalihkan perhatian dari Luhan.

"Ne gomawo seongsaenim.."

Baekhyun berjalan ke deretan belakang kelas. Ia pun duduk di bangku di sebelah Chanyeol yang awalnya ditempati Sehun. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya lalu melirik canggung Chanyeol, bingung ingin mengajak bicara atau tidak.

"Semuanya buka halaman 12 dari buku Sejarah. Baca dan pahami selama 15 menit dan catat atau tandai bagian yang dirasa penting. Mulai." Umum Ahn-seongsaenim, dan serentak semua siswa langsung mengambil buku tebal itu dari tas masing-masing.

...

...

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Hey Park licik, kepidahan tempat duduk ini semua ulahmu kan? -_-**

 **XxX**

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan yang ia terima dari sahabatnya, dan mulai mengetik balasan di bawah meja,

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Tentu saja, aku yang membisiki Pak tua itu. Tapi kau sendiri tak protes kan?**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Hehe, aku merasa mendapat jackpot, tuan Park. Kadang aku berterimakasih karena kelicikan busukmu itu.**

 **XxX**

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Kalau begitu traktir aku makan siang nanti!**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Tidak mau! Kau kan kaya, dasar iblis pemeras -_-**

 **XxX**

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Kalau begitu aku akan meminta seongsaenim memindah tempat dudukmu lagi.**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **O-oke, baiklah tuan Iblis! Jangan lakukan itu!**

 **XxX**

Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika membaca pesan itu. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan Kartu As sahabat albinonya.

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Oh ya apa yang akan kau lakukan pada namja manis itu? Kau mau mengerjainya?**

 **XxX**

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi sebentar, sebelum mengetik kembali balasan.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Entahlah, aku masih merencanakannya.**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Wow, kau benar-benar tertarik padanya, Bung?**

 **XxX**

"Aissh, bagaimana ini..."

Gerakan Chanyeol dalam membalas pesan Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar rengekan lirih di sampingnya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menangis mencari-cari panik di dalam ranselnya.

"Hmm.. ada masalah?" Bisik Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget pada Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung mengapa namja berambut kecokelatan itu menatapnya seperti melihat hantu.

"Kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu?" Chanyeol menegur dingin.

"A-Ah mi.. mianhe!" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia membenci kecanggungan yang begitu kentara ini dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun takut dengannya. Jadi Chanyeol mencoba melembutkan nada suaranya dan bertanya lagi.

"Jadi ada masalah apa?"

Chanyeol lega melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang kembali rileks.

"A-Aku tidak bawa buku Sejarah.." Baekhyun berucap sambil memainkan ujung dasinya.

Astaga ternyata hanya itu! Chanyeol kira ada masalah yang benar-benar serius karena Baekhyun sampai menangis tadi.

"Kita pakai saja bersama." Chanyeol mendorong buku Sejarah-nya ke tengah meja.

"Jinjja? Gomawo, Yeol~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mulai menyiapkan alat tulisnya.

Chanyeol mengedip selama beberapa detik melihat senyum itu, namun ia kemudian menggeleng keras ketika melihat nama **Bocah Albino** yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Hey kelihatannya kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan bocah itu sampai melupakan sahabatmu ini. -_-**

 **XxX**

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun duduk, dan ia melihat Sehun menyeringai semntara namja berambut brunette di sampingnya terlihat kesal. Chanyeol pun mulai mengetik balasan.

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Kau juga. Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh pada si namja rusa, kau masih bocah.**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **Cih, kau juga Park. Dan jangan panggil aku bocah mentang-mentang kau lebih tua dariku.**

 **XxX**

 **From: Chanyeol**

 **Baiklah. Selamat berjuang bocah~**

 **XxX**

 **From: Bocah Albino**

 **YAK PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BOCAH! AKU-**

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya sebelum membaca utuh pesan tersebut lalu menyimpannya di sakunya.

...

Baekhyun menatap datar Luhan yang duduk di hadapannya hanya bertopang dagu sambil mengaduk-aduk bulgoginya tanpa minat.

"Lu,cukup, aku bosan melihatmu seperti ini terus!" Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya dengan jengah.

"Ini semua gara-gara Seongsaenim!" Luhan menusuk-nusuk bulgoginya dengan geram.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa dengan Seongsaenim?"

"Dia membuatku duduk dengan Seh.. aish, sudahlah aku malas menyebut namanya!"

Baekhyun mulai mengerti dan raut wajahnya perlahan berubah datar.

"Jadi kau ngambek dan merajuk seharian seperti ini hanya karena duduk dengan Sehun? Memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Luhan berubah tegang.

"Ah ya aku sebenarnya bingung kenapa kau begitu sensi jika kita sedang membicarakan Sehun. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

"A-Ani Baek, sama sekali tak ada!"

Dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat wajah Luhan yang berubah merah. Atau lebih tepatnya.. merona?

"Heum, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun itu Luhan anggap Baekhyun sedang menggodanya-meski kenyataanya tidak-jadi entah mengapa Luhan malah menanggapi serius, terbukti dari wajahnya yang semakin merona merah.

"Tidak ada Baek! Sungguh!"

Baekhyun sebenarnya masih bingung melihat reaksi Luhan yang sedikit terlalu berlebihan/? Dan masih penasaran, namun karena menurutnya terlalu ingin tahu itu tidak sopan, maka Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Oh ya, bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan Chanyeol?" Kali ini Luhan yang penasaran, sekaligus mencoba mengganti topik.

"Heum, biasa saja. Tapi tak kusangka orangnya ternyata baik, tadi dia memijamiku buku Sejarah waktu aku tak membawanya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulum ujung sumpitnya.

"Wow, jinjja? Kau benar-benar beruntung Baek, dipinjami buku oleh Pangeran Sekolah kita. Haah~ rasanya aku ingin bertukar tempat duduk denganmu.." Luhan menghela nafas.

"Haha.. sudahlah Lu, lama-lama kau pasti terbiasa dengan Sehun~" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku justru tak mengharapkan akan terbiasa." Keluh Luhan.

...

...

"Aku pulang~" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung saat melihat sepasang high heels berwarna pink di pintu depan.

Baekhyun yakin ibunya bukan pemilik sepatu itu, lagipula Baekhyun tidak yakin Heechul mau memakai high heels berwarna pink jadi Baekhyun mengendap-endap memasuki ruang keluarga.

Ruang keluarga kelihatannya ramai. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara ibunya dan Baekboom yang tengah tertawa. Juga.. suara seorang yeoja yang tak dikenali Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun, sini!" Baekhyun mendengar ibunya memanggil.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang tengah dan ia melihat ibunya, Baekboom, dan seorang yeoja cantik berambut kecokelatan sepertinya duduk di sofa putih ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya, namun perhatiannya masih terfokus pada si yeoja asing.

"Ah kenalkan, dia Baekhyun donsaengku." Kata Baekboom pada si yeoja asing.

"Aku Park Yoora." Yeoja asing itu tersenyum anggun dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, adiknya Baekboom." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Yoora sambil tersenyum manis. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan keanggunan wanita di depannya itu.

"Kau manis ya. Aku juga punya adik laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu." Ucap Yoora mengamati Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah.

"Oh ya? Pasti adikmu itu sangat tampan ya, karena noona juga sangat cantik~"

"Haha benar, tapi dia sangat menyebalkan dan tidak sopan, beda dengamu." Yoora tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Ah gomawo noona, tak ada yang pernah bilang begitu padaku." Baekhyun tertawa sambil melirik ibu dan kakaknya yang hanya memutar bola mata mereka malas.

Baekboom tersenyum melihat kekasihnya bisa akur dengan Baekhyun. Tapi yah itu sesuai dugaannya, Baekhyun memang cepat akrab dengan siapa saja. Ia menatap ibunya, dan Heechul mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

 **++TBC++**

 **A.N:**

 **Hai hai~ aku udah update nih. Chapter ini udah aku panjangin sesuai dengan permintaan salah satu readers.. tapi aku gak tau chapter ini memuaskan atau nggak habisnya aku bikinnya agak gak fokus gitu.**

 **Special thanks to** **:**

 **(neli amelia), (guest), (Haihallobaek), (fangirl97), (kthk2), (SHINeeexo), (baekyeolohh), (hunniehan), (seogogirl), (Zahra492), (Richa Byun926), (Bcdhl), (orenji) yang udah ngereview dan nyemangatin aku.**

 **Dan juga yang udah mau Favorite/Follows, serta yang sudah mau mengkoreksi kesalahan saya dalam menulis judul, iya apostrophe-nya udah aku ilangin... terimakasih banyak semuanyaa^^ kalian bersedia menyemangati author yang pemalas ini..**

 **Semua review kalian benar-benar berarti bagiku. Aku jadi merasa dihargain gitu.. aku seneng banget, love you all~**

 **Masihkah kalian bersedia memberi kritikan atau saran pada chapter ini?**

 **Xx 20 September 2015xX**


End file.
